Hate At First Sight
by LuckyNumbers
Summary: NOT AIN SEQUEL! Seventh year and, Merlin's Pants! I'm Head Girl! Of course, that was completely spoiled for me when I heard who was Head Boy. Ladies and Gentlemen, Scorpius Malfoy! HIATUS for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. I'm going to see what would happen if Rose and Scorpius hated each other's guts. My last R/S fic was sweet from beginning to end, if not a bit bumpy. This one… we'll, you'll see.**

Hey, the name's Rose Weasley, seventh year Ravenclaw to be. I go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, you probably know all about the place, am I right? Well, let me break it down into people I know.

In Ravenclaw, there's me, of course, and a lot of my friends. Gryffindor is Weasley-Potter central. I'm serious. One time, during the sorting hat's song it said, "You might belong in Gryffindor, where the Weasley-Potter clan resides." Ok, not really, but you get the gist. Hufflepuff is where some really good-hearted people are. My "cousins" Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are in that house, and it would do you good to meet them. My cousin, Albus, is the only person in my family to ever get into Slytherin, just like I'm the only Ravenclaw. He's my best friend, but the Slytherins are a generally unfriendly bunch. Albus found a good amount of friends in there, but the house he's in is the reason that he's the quietest and reserved member of the family.

As with any school, there is always going to be those two people who clearly hate each other, and the whole school knows it.

Well, I had that rivalry with one Scorpius Malfoy.

I know what you're thinking, and yes, he is the son of Draco Malfoy. So, this meant three things: 1) He was extremely rich. 2) All of the girls at Hogwarts (besides me, of course) swooned over him. 3) He was extremely arrogant about both of them.

He had dated every girl in our year (again, besides me) and a considerable amount in the one under us.

I hated having to face another year with him. Ever since fifth year, he's been one of the Slytherin prefects like I was a Ravenclaw one. I could never understand why he beat out Al. My cousin was considerable smarter and better at Quidditch. It was my theory that his father bribed the Slytherin Head-of-House to get his son the position.

But this year, I was one hundred-and-ten percent sure that I was not going to have to deal with him that much. Along with my Hogwarts letter and book list, I did not get my usual Ravenclaw prefects badge. Instead, I got a shiny metal badge with the Hogwarts insignia and the words "Head Girl" embossed under it.

"Mum! Dad!" I called my parents into the kitchen. "Hugo!" What's getting the Head Girl position without gloating about it a bit to your little brother?

They were all so excited for me. Hugo was a little jealous which made me feel like I had fulfilled my "big sister" duties. We were only a year apart, but I was always older than him, no matter what.

My parents were so happy that they bought me my own owl. I picked out a tawny brown one that I named Spots because of the spots on its feathers.

September first came rather quickly. Perhaps it was because of all the anticipation of my being a seventh year and Head Girl.

I got on the train and headed to the Head's compartment where the prefect meeting would be held during the middle of the ride.

I sat down against the window and pulled out my old, battered, well-read edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. I was far into reading when I heard someone opening the door. I looked up to see who the Head Boy would be.

"What are _you_ doing back here, Malfoy?" I spat at the silver-haired, blue-eyed boy. "This is the _Head's _compartment. You shouldn't be back here for another hour."

"Funny thing, because I was just about to ask _you_ that," he sneered.

"Wait, _you're _Head Boy?" I nearly screamed. He nodded arrogantly. "No fucking way!"

"Tsk tsk. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Weaslebee?" he tried to sound condescending.

"I can't believe anyone would make _you_ Head boy," I spat. "How much did your father have to pay to get you the position this time?"

"I'm glad that you think so highly of me, Weasley," he said. "My father _obviously _bribed my way in here. How _else _could I be a head? You know, I'm not so happy with this situation either. Any other girl in this school would be fine."

"We'll, I'm glad we can agree on something, because, frankly, I'd rather be stuck with _Goyle_ than you."

"Ouch, Weasley, that hurt," he said sarcastically. "I don't know how I'll _ever_ get over such a crushing blow."

"I'll give you a crushing blow," I muttered.

I couldn't believe that _Scorpius Malfoy_ was actually Head Boy. I didn't want to, either. This would mean that we would have to share a dormitory and even a *shudder* bathroom. It was like the world actually wanted to see me suffer or something. I honestly believed in that very instant that the universe was out to get me, how sad was that?

But this not only meant that I would have to see him everyday, but it also meant that I had to see all his recent dates. If there was anything worse than seeing Scorpius, it was how girls acted around him. Seriously, those girls could be extremely smart and get high marks, but the moment they're with _him_ or even think or talk about him, it's like their brains fall out of their heads.

That's why I never thought of him that way. Well, it was that and the fact that I hated him with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns.

Regular interaction between us was sure to end in some horrific and catastrophic way. I had no idea that Headmistress McGonagall wanted the school demolished.

Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts, Scorpius took a seat across from me. He was wearing his patented arrogant smirk because he loves annoying the hell out of me. He was worse than my brother, but the only difference was that I actually _liked_ Hugo. I liked the Giant Squid more than that boy sitting across from me, but that was really no contest. The Giant Squid _was_ pretty cool.

At the middle of the ride, all the prefects came in. Because there was now no seventh year boy prefect for Slytherin, Albus was it. Some girl I barely knew became the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. Needless to say, everyone was equally surprised as to who became the two Heads. I could tell that every girl was jealous, but I wouldn't say that I would trade positions with them if I could, because, even thought I detested Malfoy, I liked the title of Head Girl, call me vain.

We went over basic prefect duties like being able to dock points and changing passwords every month.

"And that's everything," I said at the end. "We have a meeting every month though the time and place may vary. There will be a schedule posted in your common rooms in about a week. Have a good year and make sure you enforce the rules."

They all left, some girls had a wistful look on their faces. I'll give you three guesses who _they _were thinking about.

"What a _remarkable _speech, Weasley," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you would have rather that I said something along the lines of 'Prefects, its ok for you to break the rules because no one will punish you for it'," I said sarcastically,

"That was an _awful_ impression of me," he yawned. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Or I won't, and then you'll be in a lot of trouble," I muttered. I chuckled at the thought of Scorpius getting in trouble because he wasn't at the feast. That would be a sight to see for sure.

It would definitely be a good laugh, which I suspected I would need. A year full of Malfoy. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I have nothing interesting to say in this disclaimer. I just wanted to say that I had nothing to say by saying that I said that I have nothing to say. Yeah, I said it. Ps: Yeah, I came up with that Sorting Hat song by myself. Suck it! JK! JK! Rowling!**

The train came to a stop, and to my disappointment, I couldn't just leave Malfoy asleep on the train because he woke up.

We had to guide everyone off of the train. The first years followed Hagrid and everyone else went to the Thestral carriages. The second years weren't used to being in a carriage that seemingly pulled itself, which amused me, because the first year boats guided themselves, but, probably, they didn't think that boats were supposed to be guided by some kind of animal. Not many of them knew that you weren't able to see thestrals unless you have seen death. My parents could see them, but I couldn't, thankfully. I shuddered at the thought of witnessing a person die.

Scorpius and I, again, had to share close-quarters, as we had our own Head's carriage. It was like they were _trying_ to torture me, though it the back of my mind, I knew that they were trying to give the Heads more opportunities to know each other. As if that was going to work, especially since we were not even looking at each other.

Our carriage was at the front, and it was the first to leave, so we arrived at the castle first. We were expected to sit at the front of our house tables and wait for the others.

The sorting was first.

_Welcome, my dears, to Hogwarts School_

_A place that never has been thwarted_

_I sit here upon my stool_

_As you wait to be sorted_

_Gryffindor, as you might find_

_Is where you belong_

_If the courageous are your kind_

_You'll stand out from the throng_

_I could put you in Hufflepuff_

_If I see it fit_

_They fly through work that may seem tough_

_And get through all the grit_

_If Ravenclaw is where you're sent_

_Make sure your wit is tough_

_For I see your mind is meant_

_For the academic stuff_

_But if I see you're sly_

_You'll be in Slytherin_

_You'd do anything to fly_

_And I'm sure you'll fit right in_

_I'll see it all inside your head_

_Although I might seem frail_

_But as time passes, you'll find instead_

_That I have yet to fail_

There was much clapping, and then Professor Sinstra, our Deputy Headmistress, called up the first student.

The sorting took about half an hour and then Professor McGonagall stood up to make her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted, her voice carrying throughout the Great Hall. "Some of you are just returning, and some of you are here for the first time. First, I would like to introduce to you our new Head Boy and Girl. We have Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, of Slytherin and Miss Rose Weasley of Ravenclaw. Stand up please."

We both stood up and faced all of the students.

"We would like to remind our students of our policy," she said. "Because we teachers have enough to worry about, if you have a problem, please talk to the Prefects or these two, and they will help you sort it out."

We sat down. She began to go over all the new rules and she reinforced the old ones.

Finally, they had the feast.

People who I barely knew started to come up and congratulate me. I just went along with it. It wasn't so bad once you get past all the, "And who are you again?" conversations.

Then came the part I was dreading.

Professor McGonagall dismissed us all to our dorms.

I walked up to the portrait hole hoping to get in there before Scorpius, and then I realized that we had to make up a password… together.

Well, that was just great! I had to wait for the one boy I absolutely, truly hated, and he was probably not coming up for a while, so that left me with an extremely annoyed portrait.

Finally, he came.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I was with prettier girls than you, Weasley," he sneered at me.

"I'll ignore that for the moment," I said. "We need to make up our password."

"How about 'All Hail Scorpius'?" he smirked.

"Not on your life," I shot his idea down.

_One hour later_

"Look, how about we go with something simple," I suggested, having just shot down his latest one ("Scorpius is better than Weasley in every single way possible"). "How about 'Hippogriff'?"

"Now that's the best one I've heard so far," said the woman in our portrait.

"Whatever," Scorpius said.

I could tell that the only reason he was dragging it out before was because he wanted to annoy me. I hate to admit it, but it worked.

We went in, and I sat on the couch, staring at the fire.

Scorpius went upstairs, and I was glad to be rid of him for a while in a comfortable way.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

He came back down from his room.

"Entertain me," he said.

"_What?_" I started at him, incredulous.

"You heard me," he smirked.

"Excuse me," I said, "but I was not made Head Girl to be your personal servant."

"Well, why not?" he said. "Honestly, it's the only time you're really going to be seen with someone, isn't it? I mean, you're so ugly; you're never going to have a boyfriend. But be a virgin forever, see if I care."

At this, I stormed upstairs.

He was so… there wasn't even a _word _for what he was!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. There was absolutely no inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer stating that this is a disclaimer stating that this is a disclaimer stating that…. (one thousand years later) that this is a disclaimer stating that I do not own Harry Potter. Ooh, who likes Full Metal Alchemist?**

The light streaming through my window on the first day of classes should have been a hopeful sight to me, and it would have been, if I had not remembered right then and there that I had to spend it with Malfoy.

My timetable was a bit promising. Since Malfoy had picked mostly different elective classes than me, we weren't with each other the _entire_ day. I still had to stomach Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Charms with him. Hopefully, there wouldn't be enough time to talk and then subsequently get into a fight with him during class time. I had to keep my position.

I wondered if they had ever had to replace a Head Boy or Girl because of the behavior. I guessed that they didn't, because Uncle Harry's father was a big trouble maker, but he still kept his title. The most they probably did was threaten to take the title away.

I ate breakfast quickly, because I had double Defense against the Dark arts that day, and everyone wanted it to be _their_ time for that class, because on the first day, Harry Potter came to lecture. It was cool for some of the kids, because they didn't see him regularly. I just wanted to see my Uncle, because I had barely seen him that summer, seeing as my Auntie Fleur took all the girls (including the mothers) to France.

But I liked it, to say the least. I met a boy named Jean. He was my age, and we had a little fling for a few weeks, but since we lived in different countries, we decided to remain pen pals. Since he went to Beauxbatons, he still had another year of school after I graduated. He said that he had been to England before and liked it. He told me that he wanted to get a job there after he graduated.

But, I digress.

I walked through the corridors to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. The subject was taught by Professor Smith. He was a… well, an acquaintance of my parent's and aunt and a few uncles. They had been the ones to create Dumbledore's army, which was now just an extra-curricular Defense against the Dark Arts class for students who were really good at the subject instead of an underground student gang that took on a tyrannical teacher and a very powerful dark wizard.

I had arrived in class a few minutes before the bell rang, as was my normal routine the years before. I took my regular seat at the back, knowing that Albus would be sitting next to me, as per usual.

The rest of the class was filing in, and I couldn't help but notice that came in with his arm around Violetta Montague. Ugh, it was only the first day of classes, and the git was _already_ flaunting the fact that he had nearly every girl in the school wrapped around his finger. It made me sick, so I looked away. Albus' getting into Slytherin was the best thing that ever happened to that house, I reckoned. It needed some decent students that could raise the arrogant reputation of the vast majority of the least-liked house.

The raucous clapping that pervaded the room knocked me out of my reverie. My uncle had entered the room. Though most students hated being lectured, they liked when someone who had personal experience to come and teach, and Uncle Harry _was_ an auror who had personal experience defeating one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

As we were in seventh year, he talked about what he was doing in his seventh year. He wasn't at school after all.

Everyone was silent and listening attentively; even Malfoy, which surprised me extremely.

I could feel the air of disappointment in the room as Uncle Harry finished his story, and the bell rang.

"Man, no matter how many times I hear that story, it just never gets old, does it?" Albus asked as we left the room.

"You just like to say that he's _your_ father to make everyone else jealous," I smirked.

"Yeah, well, there's that," he laughed.

"No wonder you're a Slytherin," I joked. "You just love the attention, don't you? While you have your father as head of the Auror department at the ministry and your mother as the ex-captain of the Holyhead Harpies, _my_ father helps Uncle George with his joke shop, and Mum's in magical law enforcement. Not that I envy you, of course. I wouldn't trade Mum and Dad for the world, but the Filibuster Fireworks accidentally going off in the house, I could do without."

"You talk too much; did you know that, Rose?" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up, and respect your elders," I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We're the same age!"

"For now," I smirked. "I'm a full month older than you, and you know it."

"So what? That doesn't make you my _elder_," he said. "That just makes you sound old."

"You're right, I retract that statement," I smiled and then looked at my watch. "Aw, crap! I'm late for Charms!"

"See you later, Rose," Albus, who didn't have that class, waved me goodbye.

I ran as quickly I could to Professor Flitwick's classroom. Thankfully, I made it before the bell rang, so I was still in good shape.

"Ok," squeaked Professor Flitwick as the class started. "Today, you will be paired up with the partners that you will have for the rest of the year. Now, let's see. Mr. Goyle, you'll be with…"

I basically tuned in, though my ears were still waiting to hear my name.

"And Miss Weasley will be with Mr. Malfoy," he concluded.

_Wait, what?_ I screamed inside my head. _No way! No WAY am I pairing up with that git! I must have heard wrong! Oh, please let me have heard wrong!_

But, unfortunately, that was not the case, for Malfoy was walking towards me with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"I can't believe that he paired me with _you_, Weasley," he sneered.

"So, would you prefer someone like Violetta Montague?" I asked scathingly.

"Of _course_ I would, Weasley," he said. "First of all, she's _much_ prettier than you, and…"

I basically tuned him out like I had the professor, only I wasn't listening for anything. Albus may talk about _me_ talking a lot, but he obviously had never been partnered up with Scorpius Malfoy.

There was nothing to do, anyway, seeing as it was the first class of the year. All we were supposed to do was get to know our partners, but I wasn't too keen on getting to know Malfoy.


End file.
